(a) Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, from among flat panel displays, displays images using OLEDs that generate light through recombination of electrons and holes, and has a high response speed, low power consumption, high light emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle.
A plurality of pixels emitting light in an OLED display includes OLEDs which generate light with predetermined luminance in response to a data current supplied from pixel circuits.
In general, each of RGB pixels in an OLED display panel is driven by a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit to emit light, and each pixel includes a plurality of transistors and capacitors.
A time division controlled (TDC) driving panel can concurrently drive two pixels using a single TFT driving circuit and thus transistor integration of the TDC driving panel is reduced to half the transistor integration of a conventional display panel, thus achieving high resolution.
To drive two pixels using a single driving circuit in the TDC driving panel, a horizontal TDC (HTDC) or vertical TDC (VTDC) driving circuit is shared.
However, in the case of HTDC driving, a conventional TDC driving panel generates color separation in a specific pattern, and in the case of VTDC, the conventional TDC generates artifacts having a specific pattern due to a time difference caused by interlaced operation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.